1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to an image forming apparatus which is connected to a storage unit storing image data and forms an image using image data selected from the stored image data by a user.
2. Related Art
As such a type of image forming apparatus, there is suggested an apparatus in the related art. When image data is not input from a host computer for a predetermined time or longer, or when a power key on an operation panel is pressed by a user, the apparatus stops power supply to a recording head or respective driving motors and switches to an energy-saving control (refer to JP-A-2004-345307, for example).
To perform the energy-saving control is an important task in terms of energy conservation. Incidentally, regarding the image forming apparatus, multifunctional apparatuses including a large display panel and displaying images by slide show as well as having a function of image formation have appeared recently. Since it is not the case that all functions of these apparatuses are used all the time, when these apparatuses are turned on and power is supplied to respective units of these apparatuses so that all functions become usable, the power supply becomes wasteful in some cases, and thus is not preferable in terms of energy conservation.